


Giving Back

by shadowsfan



Series: The Storm Lords Biker AU [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biker Gang AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsfan/pseuds/shadowsfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a continuation of the Storm Lords Biker AU, the sequel to The Storm Lords.  Stannis wants the gang to participate in a charity fundraiser.  Davos just wants Stannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Let me get this straight.  You want the Storm Lords to raise money for charity?  Like the fucking Salvation Army?”  Davos snapped.

“Yes.”  Stannis scowled, snapping right back.  “Exactly like the _fucking_ Salvation Army, only with motorcycles.”

Davos would have laughed if only his jaw didn’t hurt so much.  He withstood Stannis’ glare of disapproval knowing full well that he was disappointing the new leader of the Storm Lords on multiple levels:  first by showing up to their impromptu meeting with a killer hangover and the telltale signs of a fistfight fresh on his face, second by scoffing at his latest insane idea, and finally by cursing.   Stannis had made his displeasure of that obvious by emphasizing the word _fucking_. 

This morning, however, Davos didn’t give a shit about pleasing Stannis Baratheon.  After last night Davos thought he deserved to be cut a little fucking slack.  After an evening spent with Stannis, he’d needed a drink, or five, and he’d needed to hit something or someone real hard.  His wish was granted when he’d joined a few of the boys at the local dive bar.   The details were still somewhat hazy, but Davos had awoken sticky on the bathroom floor, head pounding and his face looking like something out of a horror movie.  Somehow he’d made it to the garage before noon and had found Stannis waiting to have a word.  The last thing he wanted was a word with Stannis Baratheon, mostly because Davos blamed him for last night and pretty much everything that had gone wrong in his life since they’d met.

Last evening, when Stannis had agreed to accompany Davos back to his place to talk, Davos had no idea that all Stannis wanted to do was talk.  They were together on the couch, the one Davos had bought from the Salvation Army, sitting so close that their legs were nearly touching.  Davos had wanted nothing more than to lean in and kiss him long and slow, tasting and teasing with his tongue until both of them were hot and breathless.  Stannis had wanted him too, he knew it.  He knew it with every instinct, every sense he possessed.  You had to be careful, always.  Some guys, bikers especially, suspected you were queer and they’d kick your ass into the ground, mess you up real bad.  As a general rule, Davos had always been cautious when it came to making the first move.  He figured Stannis would be cautious too, uptight as he was to begin with.  But time passed and all they were doing was talking. 

Not that he minded.  He could listen to Stannis talk all night in that soft wet gravel voice of his.  They talked about anything and everything.   Davos recounted his rebellious days as an activist and subsequent stint as a federal fugitive.  Stannis told Davos of his relationship with his brothers and his daughter.  That was when he’d first brought up the charity idea, after he’d told Davos about Shireen.  Back in the days of Haight Ashbury and the Summer of Love, Robert had talked Stannis into driving out into the desert.  Robert was banging a chick that had dropped out to live in a hippie commune.  The only problem was that she had a cousin, Selyse.  Robert wanted Selyse out of his hair for the weekend and tasked Stannis with making that happen.  Ever the dutiful younger brother, Stannis reluctantly agreed.  Everything was fine until someone slipped some bad acid into the Kool-Aid and suddenly some redheaded chick stared into the fire too long and told Stannis he was god, she’d seen it in the flames.  Then Stannis actually believed he _was_ god; hell everyone believed that he was god.  Everyone except Robert, who dragged Stannis back home and told him he’d kick his ass if he ever went near that redheaded chick again. 

Stannis had forgotten about the whole mess until nine months later Selyse showed up with a baby girl that she said was Stannis’.  Stannis had no reason to doubt her even though he didn’t remember much about that whole weekend.  He had been keeping the girl every other weekend and paying child support ever since.  Shireen had a birth defect.  Stannis thought that it was probably caused by the drugs her parents had been on.   Even though Stannis hadn’t intended on doing drugs and had never done drugs since, he felt responsible.  It seemed to Davos that Stannis always felt responsible for something.  The charity ride was for the children’s hospital and Stannis thought it was another way to make amends as well as improving the public image of The Storm Lords.  Stannis was all about improving things.

Davos had listened while Stannis ran through the particulars of the idea.  Yes, the Storm Lords would solicit donations and no, they couldn’t threaten anyone to get them to donate because that would be extortion, which was a felony.  Davos had listened and nodded politely, he would have agreed to anything at that moment just to get into Stannis’ jeans.  Everything was going fine until Davos leaned in close and put his hand on Stannis’ arm.  No actually, things got even better after Davos touched Stannis, for a little while anyway.  They’d started making out, exploratory first kisses, hesitant in the beginning, then deep and hungry.   Davos had eased Stannis back onto the couch and was partially laying on him, his cock hardening against Stannis’ thigh.   He could feel the muscles in Stannis’ chest and he could feel how much Stannis wanted him and was thinking that it had never felt this good with anyone, ever, when Stannis just pushed him away and said he had to leave.  Davos had felt his stomach roll as he stared at Stannis with his mussy hair, kiss swollen lips and rapidly blinking eyes.  He stood there all breathless and looking like a caged animal.  Without another word he walked out the door, leaving Davos frustrated and in need of a drink and a punching bag.  Was Stannis scared?  Was he confused?  Davos had no idea what the fuck Stannis was doing.

Then came this morning, when Davos had walked into the garage and found Stannis waiting.  He thought that an explanation might be in order, an apology maybe, but all he got was the Baratheon stare of disapproval and another litany about the merits of a charity biker event.  As if the Storm Lords could actually convince people to give them money of their own free will, without using force, and then actually give that money away instead of spending it on drugs, booze and women.  Davos opened his mouth and out came the smart-assed comment about The Salvation Army, and Stannis actually had the balls to criticize his language.  Davos’ head throbbed as if someone was pounding on it with a sledgehammer and his entire face ached.  He couldn’t simply stand there in front of the man who’d caused all the damage and allow him to pass judgment on how Davos should react to _his_ rejection.  But just when he’d decided to stand up for himself and rip Stannis Baratheon a new one, Stannis turned abruptly and disappeared into the back room.  Davos couldn’t believe it.  He felt the anger in his chest continue to boil up until the moment Stannis returned with ice cubes wrapped in a dripping rag.  He placed the cold pack gently against Davos’ bruised cheek and murmured softly, “Hold that there.  It will take the swelling down.”

Davos put his hand over Stannis’, both of them holding the ice in place and staring into each other’s eyes, and once again Davos was lost.


	2. Chapter 2

Davos awoke with Stannis in his arms as the late afternoon sun was streaming into the bedroom.  He tried to move, but the sudden pain from every muscle in his body made him rethink his decision.  Besides, their arms and legs were so entwined that he would surely wake Stannis if he attempted to untangle himself.  He didn’t want to wake Stannis who was sleeping peacefully with his head lying on Davos’ chest.  With his one free hand he lightly traced his fingers along Stannis’ spine and allowed them to rest on his bare ass.  He felt his cock stir once more at the sight of him.  Stannis was as beautiful naked as Davos had imagined he would be, although Davos’ body protested at the mere thought of having sex again.  They had been fucking since mid-morning in every place possible in the tiny apartment.  Not fucking, Davos corrected himself, making love.  Being with Stannis had taught him the difference.  Well, maybe not making love either, Davos stifled a snort of laughter at the thought of the two of them as characters in a Victorian romance novel.  But this was definitely something more than fucking.  It was that feeling that had made Stannis run the first time they had started making out the previous evening.  He’d finally admitted it while Davos had him pinned against the sofa, not about to let him go this time.  Stannis hadn’t gone anywhere, couldn’t do anything but moan Davos’ name as Davos sucked him off slowly, relishing his frustration as he held his hips down, Stannis trying to fuck his mouth and Davos not letting him come until he was begging for it. 

Davos was scared too, but he couldn’t run from it now, not after last night and this morning.  Stannis had gotten under his skin, in his blood.  He’d never come so hard in his life as when Stannis was fucking him standing in the hallway, neither of them able to wait until they made it to the bedroom.  He’d nearly passed out and would have collapsed with his legs turned to jelly if Stannis hadn’t been behind him, holding him there tight against the wall, panting and whispering filthy obscenities against his ear until he came too.  But there was something else besides great sex, something between them that Davos wasn’t ready to examine too closely just yet.  He wanted to let it develop naturally, and not rush to define it.  He wasn’t planning on going anywhere anyway.

~~~~

The charity ride went off without a hitch, nearly.  Davos was teaching Stannis how to bend the rules a little in order to get the Storm Lords to follow him.  Stannis made wearing helmets optional during the ride as long as the boys obeyed the posted speed limit.  The boys didn’t mind since they liked to cruise slowly when showing off their gear to a crowd.  Stannis in turn couldn’t help but rub it in a bit that his idea had worked so well, telling Davos that he should be more open to change.  Davos pointed out that they’d had to bribe a few city officials and come up with some extra cash when a few of the donations had gone missing so it wasn’t all puppies and rainbows.  Stannis almost smiled at that- almost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ididntcomeheretoeatfruit for providing the prompt and inspiration. Always thanks to Vana for reading this and offering great advice.


End file.
